The proposed research will examine developmental changes in the relationship between visual attention and vocalizations in the context of mother-infant-interactions. Infants' eye contact with their mothers has traditionally been viewed as a prerequisite or facilitator of the attachment process. Vocalizations also have been studied as part of this early communication system. Yet the relationship between visual attention and vocalizations has not been studied developmentally. The objective of the present work is to understand the transition from early reflexive control of vocalizations to later communicative and presumably intentional properties of vocalizations. Mother-infant interactions will be studied during three structured situations. Infant gaze will be continuously recorded during the interactiuon settings, and video-records will permit detailed analyses of where infants look during each setting. The precise relationship between what infants look at and for how long will be determined and then related to the occurrence of vocalizations. The results are expected to be a function of the increasing cognitive capabilities of infants combined with the dissociation of vocalizations from generalized arousal during interactions. In sum, this study combines an emphasis on infants' attentional processes with an emphasis on vocalizations. A theory and data base that accounts for transitions in both the external stimuli and cognitive capabilities controlling vocalizations would facilitate the early detection and intervention in situations in which social communication is delayed or otherwise following an abnormal course.